Amante
by Amber Sucree
Summary: One-Shot, UA, TH. ¿En qué momento se había acabado el amor que sentía por mi esposa?, soy Edward Cullen y debo confesar que tengo una amante.


** Amante**

–¡Ahhh!, así Edward, sigue, no te detengas– dijo mi acompañante mientras embestía mis caderas contra las de ella, me costaba todo mi autocontrol seguir con esta situación, ¿cómo podía no excitarme ese cuerpo maravilloso de sinuosas curvas?, era consiente que cualquier hombre moriría por poseer a esta mujer, pero para mí era un suplicio mi cuerpo estaba fundido con el de ella pero mi alma le pertenecía a otra mujer; no siempre fue así hubo un tiempo en el cual creí amarla, pero poco a poco ese sentimiento se fue diluyendo por desgracia cuando abrí los ojos ya era demasiado tarde me encontraba atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor.

Por fortuna mi matrimonio resulta muy conveniente para mi, pues el padre de mi esposa es accionista mayoritario de una de las cadenas hospitalarias más importantes de Estados Unidos, cuando me casé con su hija dejo a mi cargo el departamento de pediatría en el Hospital Twilight de Seattle, en parte es por eso que no la he dejado aún, estoy atado a ella y a su familia, en cuanto intente dejarla mi suegro me fichará en todos los hospitales importantes del país, por no hablar del gran hueco que mi "adorada" esposa dejaría en mi cuenta bancaria.

–Edw…ahhh– sus gemidos de placerme resultaban aberrantes, de pronto me sentí mal por ella, yo actuaba como un autómata, no me importaba ni su placer ni el mío, esto sólo era un trámite más de la farsa –mi amor… bésame–, cerré los ojos no quería verla, si lo hacía posiblemente nuestro encuentro acabará en cuestión de segundos y lo que menos deseaba era levantar sospechas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, así con los ojos cerrados acerque mis labios a los suyos, de pronto ya no era mi esposa quien estaba debajo de mí, su cabello había cambiado de color, su piel no era la misma, hasta su voz era distinta, debajo de mí se encontraba la verdadera dueña de mi corazón –Ed…no puedo más– sus hermosos ojos me miraban con anhelo.

–Déjate ir cariño– dije mientras sentía cómo me apretaba en su interior, y sin poder resistirme terminé junto con ella, pero al enfocar su rostro éste había vuelto a cambiar, no era ella, sino mi esposa quien se aferraba a mí intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

–Te amo Edward– por fortuna mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese preciso momento, evitando que dijera una mentira más–No contestes, estamos tan bien así–

–Lo siento pero puede ser algo importante nena, ya sabes me debo a mi profesión – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama, ella me miro enojada –nena es mi trabajo el cual te provee de todos los lujos que tienes–

–Has lo que quieras, siempre lo haces ¿no? – dijo mientras se encerraba en el baño de la habitación, no me molesté en tranquilizarla, no me importaba para nada, era mejor atender el teléfono podía ser importante.

–Diga– contesté aun con un deje de enojo en mi voz

– ¿Edward? – contestó una tímida voz del otro lado de la línea, no esperaba que fuera ella

–¿Qué pasa? – el enojo aún permanecía en mi voz, ella sabía que no debía llamarme cuando estaba con mi esposa.

–Perdóname por llamar, sé que no bebía hacerlo pero…– se notaba en su voz lo mucho que le estaba costando no llorar

–Tranquilízate y dime por qué llamaste debe ser importante–

–Sí, lo es… yo… este… – esto no podía estar pasándome por qué no terminaba la maldita oración

–¡Dilo de una vez! – grité perdiendo por completo la poca paciencia que tenía

–Se me rompió la fuente– dijo en un susurro –No te preocupes… yo me hago cargo… perdóname–podía sentir que estaba llorando ¡Maldición!, no debí gritarle, debía estar lo suficientemente asustada con lo que estaba pasando, comencé a vestirme, debía salir lo más pronto posible, pero antes debía calmar a mi niña –Cálmate, voy para allá– mi enfado había sido sustituido por los nervios, por desgracia me hallaba bastante lejos, el viaje que tenía por delante me tomaría alrededor de tres horas –pero no podré llegar tan rápido como quisiera, toma un taxi para que te lleve al hospital, te veo ahí – Me volví a ver si mi esposa no estaba cerca y en apenas un murmullo continué – ¿está bien cariño?

–Edward… tengo miedo– en el fondo yo también lo tenía me encontraba a casi tres horas del pueblito donde se hallaba mi amor, sin contar que ella estaba sola ahí y debía encontrar la manera de llegar por sus medios al hospital a pesar del dolor de las contracciones, pero por ella debía mostrarme seguro –Calma nena, todo estará bien, tú sabes que hacer eres una de las mejores, ahora respira y haz lo que te dije, te veré lo más pronto posible ¿sí? – dije saliendo rumbo al coche.

–¿Llegarás antes de que nazcan? – parecía más una súplica que una pregunta pero que decirle, no sabía cuánto tiempo me tomaría salir de Seattle.

–Lo voy a intentar pequeña– y en verdad lo intentaría, como había intentado estar el mayor tiempo posible durante su embarazo, ella y los pequeños milagros que esperaba eran mi vida, aunque no pudiera estar tanto tiempo como quisiera con ellos.

–¿Edward? – preguntó mi niña, al parecer me había perdido en mis pensamientos

–¿Qué pasa amor mío? –dije poniéndome en camino hacia Forks, en donde se encontraba mi niña

–Te amo –

–Yo también te amo a ti pequeña, voy en camino, te veo en un rato – colgué y casi de inmediato mi teléfono volvió a sonar –Diga– contesté con el manos libres

–¿Te olvidaste de mí? – dijo mi esposa desde el otro lado de la línea con reproche en la voz

–Nena es una emergencia–

–Hay más médicos en el hospital ¿no? –

–Nena, la emergencia es en Forks, sabes que desde hace unos meses se quedaron sin pediatra–

–Y es tu problema que la pediatra de Forks se le haya ocurrido embarazarse, si ese hospital fuera de mi padre ya hubieran conseguido otro médico no esperando que la irresponsable esa regresara–

–Por favor, no empecemos de nuevo– dije cansado cada vez que surgía algo en el hospital o con mi pequeña era lo mismo que si su padre, que por que no podía ir conmigo, que si me importaban más mis pacientes que ella. Tal vez fuera su actitud la que me había aburrido –ya sabes que nadie quiere ir a establecerse a Forks y Carlisle no iba a despedir a su única pediatra después de casi dos años de estar rogándole para que se mudara al pueblo, además está en todo su derecho de pedir su baja por maternidad…–

–¿Vas a volver a casa o no? – me interrumpió ella

–Tengo que ir a Forks–

–Pues por mi te puedes quedar allá todo el tiempo que quieras, si tan importante es el hospitalucho ese pide tu traslado y déjame en paz– dijo para después cortar la llamada, para ese momento por fortuna ya había salido de la ciudad y mi ira pudo ser descargada a través de la velocidad por lo cual conseguí llegar a Forks antes de lo pensado, me dirigí directamente al pequeño hospital. Al llegar fui directamente al ala de ginecología –Buenas noches Dr. Cullen, no lo esperábamos hoy– me saludo Ángela una de las enfermeras más agradables del hospital

–Estoy aquí para hacerle un favor a Bella, me puedes decir en que habitación está–

–Edward, sí sabes que Bella tiene casi mes y medio que no viene a trabajar ¿verdad? –

–Ella está en labor, me habló para decírmelo– dije empezando a temer por mi familia, pues hacía ya dos horas y media que había hablado con mi niña, era imposible que no hubiera llegado– voy a su casa–

–Edward – escuché que gritaba Ángela pero no me importaba nada, volvía al auto y una vez dentro le marqué a mi niña, pero el teléfono sonaba sin que me atendiera nadie. –Bella, mi niña ¿dónde estás?, Dios que estén bien– jamás me perdonaría si les había pasado algo después de quince minutos llegué al hogar de mi princesa, no me molesté en cubrir las apariencias tocando el timbre sino que entre con mi llave, la casa parecía vacía hasta que lo escuché, era un quejido y provenía de la cocina, corrí hasta allá y la imagen que vi me partió el alma, ahí en el piso de la cocina se hallaba mi niña, sosteniendo con fuerza su abultado vientre, estaba mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de mitigar el dolor y debajo de ella se encontraba un charco de líquido amarillo, el cual de inmediato reconocí como líquido ambitico.

–¿Bella?, pequeña– dije acercándome a ella y rodeándola con mis brazos –Ya estoy aquí cariño, todo va a ir bien–

–Edward… me duele… mucho–

–Nena tranquila, voy a llevarte al hospital, tranquila– la tomé en brazos y la llevé a mi volvo

–Edward… voy a echar a perder el asiento… ahhh, deberías volver por una bolsa para sentarme encima–

–Mi niña cómo puedes pensar que mi auto es más importante que ustedes–

–Pero qué le vas a decir a …ella sí yo mancho… ahhhh, el asiento–

–Bebé, eso ahora no importa, lo que importa son ustedes–

–No quiero que tengas… problemas–

–Olvídate de eso– dije mientras la acomodaba en el siento –Voy por tu maleta y nos vamos– estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando la escuche hablar –Se los dije mis amores... él los ama... claro que llegaría... par ahhh, verlos... nacer– subí al cuarto de los bebés en busca de la dichosa maleta y baje corriendo, apenas me detuve a cerrar la puerta de la casa de mi niña, el viaje al hospital se me hizo eterno, Bella tenía contracciones cada cinco minutos, dentro de poco tendría la necesidad de pujar, por fortuna llegamos a tiempo al hospital, mi niña fue recibida por mi padre y Ángela, al parecer esta última le había llamado para informarle la situación cosa que yo agradecía y aborrecía al mismo tiempo, lo agradecía porque mi niña no podría estar en mejores manos y lo aborrecía porque no sabía que iba a decirle a mi padre para permanecer al lado de mi niña.

–Cada cuanto son las contracciones hijo– preguntó mi padre una vez coloqué a Bella en la camilla

–Demasiado seguidas, temo que no haya tiempo para nada–

–¿Vas a entrar? –

–¿Yo? –

–Claro o es que piensas dejarla sola en esto también–

–Yo…tú… ¿cómo lo sabes? –

–Ahhhh, Edward–

–No me queda duda, ¿vienes?, o tendré que recibir yo solo a mis nietos–

–Vamos– dije mientras nos dirijíamos a la sala de partos

No pasaron más de quince minutos y mis pequeños milagros llegaron al mundo, el primero en nacer fue mi campeón, con dos kilos cuatrocientos gramos de peso y cuarenta y cinco centímetros de largo, tres minutos después mi princesa llegó para a completar nuestra pequeña familia pesando dos kilos cincuenta gramos y cuarenta centímetros de largo, eran perfectos, poco después mi niña fue trasladada a una habitación privada en donde me pude reunir con ella.

–Bella, mi niña– le dije a pesar de saber que estaba profundamente dormida – te amo tanto, cómo quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes– estaba por besar sus labios cuando mi celular sonó, sin fijarme quien era conteste –Diga–

–Edward mi amor, perdóname, perdí los estribos pero te amo vuelve a casa por favor –

–Tanya, yo… aún no puedo volver, pero en cuanto pueda estaré en casa– no me di cuenta que los hermosos ojos de mi pequeña se habían abierto y me estaba escuchando

–Te amo Edward, no me dejes–

–Yo también te amo nena, te prometo que estaré en casa en unas horas– acababa de colgar cuando escuche los sollozos a mis espaldas –Bella, mi niña puedo explicarlo…–

–No hace falta Edward… lo escuche todo…– ver a mi niña destruida fue superior a mis fuerzas y yo también comencé a llorar –Mi amor…– intenté hablar con ella, pero me interrumpió con las palabras más dolorosas del mundo –No me llames así, ella es a la que amas, con ella te casaste no conmigo, yo sólo soy la cualquiera con la que te revuelcas y a la que por error dejaste embarazada–

–Bella no digas eso, tú…–

–Sí yo, yo tengo la culpa por dártelo todo absolutamente todo sin esperar nada a cambio o ya olvidaste que por estar contigo perdí a mi familia, a mis amigos, incluso mi puesto de trabajo, pero no más Edward, no voy a perder la poca dignidad que me queda, vete y olvídate de nosotros, no te necesitamos para nada–

–Bella, no me pidas eso, yo te amo y amo a nuestros hijos, sé que soy un cabrón pero lo voy a remediar nena lo juro– y con esas palabras salí de su cuarto para enfrentarme a mi destino, mi padre esperaba afuera de la habitación me bastó con ver su cara para entender que lo había escuchado todo –Hijo–

–No digas nada papá, sólo prométeme que los cuidarás por mí–

–¿Volverás con Tanya y te olvidarás de ellos? – pregunto una dulce voz detrás de mí, al voltear vi a mi madre, a mis hermanos y a mis cuñados, Emmett mi hermano mayor cargaba un ojo enorme, incluso era más grande que él y eso es mucho decir pues a mi hermano apenas le hacen falta unos centímetros para alcanzar los dos metros de estatura, Rosalie su esposa me acribillaba con la mirada, Alice mí siempre dulce hermanita me miraba con despreció al igual que mi cuñado Jasper –Edward, hijo no puedes abandonarlos, quiero conocer a mis nietos, cuidarlos, amarlos…– la voz de mi adre se quebró y mi padre fue a consolarla.

–Haré lo que tenga que hacer para estar con ellos, aunque me cueste la vida–

**Cuatro años después**

–¡Papiiiiii! – la voz de mi pequeña princesa me había despertado de mi sueño, aún era temprano pero por desgracia mis pequeños no entendían que los fines de semana eran para dormir hasta tarde, me gire en la cama y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras mi dulce castaña yacía a mi lado, la sabana apenas cubría la desnudez de sus pechos, si tan solo moviera un poco ese estorboso pedazo de tela podría contemplar la perfección de sus níveas redondeces coronadas por los rosado y duros pezones –¡Papiiiiii! –

–Es mejor que vayas o es capaz de entrar aquí –

–Pero no quiero, quiero quedarme aquí complaciéndote mi amor – le dije mientras acariciaba su intimidad –

–¡Papiiiiii! –

–Edward para o Renesmee y EJ nos encontrarán en una situación comprometedora que tú tendrás que explicarles–

–Aguafiestas –

–Aun así me amas–

–Más que a mi vida, tú y nuestros hijos son lo único que necesito para ser feliz–dije besándole los labios –voy a ver que quiere nuestra princesa–

–¡Papiiiiii!–

–Te alcanzo en un momento– dijo mi pequeña esposa mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama

–Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites preciosa–

–Qué chistosito eres Cullen, tú tienes la culpa de que apenas pueda moverme– dijo mi esposa acariciando su abultado abdomen

–No oí que te quejaras mucho durante el proceso–

–¡Papiiiiii!–

–Ya voy princesa– grité como contestación –Es mejor que vaya a ver qué está pasando–

–No tardo–

–Nena que sucede– le pregunte a mi adorada princesa la cual estaba sentada en medio de su camita de princesas, sus hermosos cabellos cobrizos se encontraban todos revueltos y me miraba con esos ojitos idénticos a los de su madre.

–EJ se llevó mis pantuflas y no puedo levantarme– dijo mostrándome sus pies descalzos

–Ven pequeñuela– dije tomándola en brazos, vamos a buscar al granuja de tu hermano para meterlo en cintura– fuimos a buscar al pequeño granuja de cabello castaño y ojos verdes llamado EJ para que le devolviera a mi princesa sus pantuflas y pudiera andar libre por la casa, mi vida no era perfecta pero se acercaba bastante, tenía una familia maravillosa, padres, hermanos, cuñados y sobrinos amorosos, una esposa fantástica, dos pequeños encantadores y otros dos en camino, tal vez no tuviera una plaza en uno de los mejor hospitales del país, ni ganara millones de dólares, pero era feliz con mi humilde vida en el hermosamente verde pueblo de Forks.

_Gracias por leer mis locuras, tal vez más adelante esto se convierta en una historia larga._

_Amber_


End file.
